Nothing Is Perfect, But This Could Be Close
by LovelyVamps.107
Summary: It takes place the morning of Renesmee's 18th birthday.Jacob appears at Edward and Bella's front step to ask Bella an Important question, leading Edward and Bella to have their biggest fight yet.
1. Chapter 1

*** Be easy on me guys, this is my first attempt at FanFiction so let me know what you think =) ***

Chapter 1

I looked out the window and noticed that the sun was just beginning to show in the sky. Today was going to bring an adventure. I was sure of it.

I turned around and crossed the room, right into my 17-year old husband's arms. Of course he's really older but he was frozen at 17 when he was turned into a vampire. Me, I am 18. I was changed when I was at the point of death after giving birth our wonderful daughter, Renesmee. Jacob likes to call her, Nessie. If you ask me it's a Ridiculous name, I refuse to call her that.

His arms wrapped around me the second we touched.

"Something wrong, Bella Love?" My Edward asked. We've been married for 18 years now but I still couldn't get over the perfection of his voice.

"Nope, everything is perfect. I just can believe that today is Renesmee's is turning 18 years old! Time is going by so fast!"

" I know. But she is grown up to be a wonderful, young lady. Unquie and and beautiful just like you," He whispered the last part in my ear. I stretch up and wrap my arms around his neck.

" I love you" I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, love" His lips gently touched mine. My hands were tangling themselves into his beautiful bronze hair. Before I knew it I was being pressed up against the wall. My whole body felt like it was on fire!

Just then I heard someone knock at the door. _This better be important, it's like 5 in the morning… Of course that doesn't matter, but they would know just to come right on in… _I thought.

I untangled myself from Edward and went to answer the door. It was Jacob.

"Morning Jacob. Renesmee is still sleeping you know that right?" Jacob had imprinted on Nessie. Which meant that they we meant to be with each other. Soul mates I guess you could call it. Like Edward and I.

"I know Bells, but I was kind of hoping I could talk to you for a moment?" Jacob asked.

"Sure, Edward Jacob wants to talk to us" I said, knowing he'd hear me from across the house.

Edward was by my side in a matter of seconds.

"Yes, Jacob?" Edward asked in a soothing tone.

"Err… Bella I was hoping I could just talk to you… alone" Jake said acting embarrassed. _I wonder why_.

"Ok? Edward I'll be right back. Make sure Renesmee is still asleep by the time I get back. I have a surprise for her." He nodded his head and kissed lightly on the lips before disappearing into the house.

I shut the door behind me and followed Jacob far out into the woods. _This is weird _I thought to myself. He stopped so abruptly that I almost bumped into him.

"What's wrong Jake? Are you hurt? Is Billy?" I asked. He kept looking at the ground.

"No, Umm… I was going to ask you something but it's almost to embarrassing…" He kept his eyes on the ground.

"Come-on Jake spit it out what's bugging you?" I edged. I took a step close to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He flinched out of the way, unusual for him.

"As you know today is Renesmee's 18th birthday and I, Well I was wondering if you would be ok with…" He trailed off.

"Come 'on Jake spit it out. What about Renesmee's birthday?"

" I was wondering if you would be ok with it if I asked her to Marry me?" He finally spit out.

**I felt like maybe that was the best place for a little clif hanger. I dont know if it was the best choice to put it in the first chapter but oh well. Let me know what you guys think! Review, Review, Review! I'll update soon, Promise! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

***Previously***

**"No, Umm… I was going to ask you something but it's almost to embarrassing…" He kept his eyes on the ground.**

**"Come-on Jake spit it out what's bugging you?" I edged. I took a step close to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He flinched out of the way, unusual for him.**

**"As you know today is Renesmee's 18th birthday and I, Well I was wondering if you would be ok with…" He trailed off.**

**"Come 'on Jake spit it out. What about Renesmee's birthday?"**

**"I was wondering if you would be ok with it if I asked her to marry me." He finally spit out**

I stared at him blankly. I wasn't sure what to say. I mean she just turned 18! She hasn't even lived her life yet!

"Come-on Bells, say something anything!" He pleaded. It took me a minute to find my voice.

"What do you what me to say Jake? Yes? She just turned 18! She hasn't even lived her life yet!" I snapped. Jacob flinched from the unexpected sharpness in my voice.

"Well why not, it isn't different for what you did," he mumbled.

"Excuse me! What did you just say?"

"I said it's not any different from what you and Edward did! You guys got married when you were 18!" Jacob stated.

"That's different…" I trailed off; I couldn't find an angle to argue from.

"Sure it is Bells, I've known Nessie longer then you knew Edward before you married him."

"Yeah… But that doesn't change the matter at hand Jake. She is just getting ready to start Collage," I said.

"I'll go with her then."

"What about the pack? Leah? Seth?" I asked.

"I'll still keep in touch with them somehow," He seemed sure of this, Somehow. _He's too over-confident in himself.._

"I don't know Jake let me think about this ok? I don't think it's a good idea but just let me think. I need to talk to Edward," I told him. He seemed to flinch when I mentioned Edwards's name I just ignored it. I was just about to turn around and head back to the house when a question popped into my head,

"Hey Jake," I asked "Why didn't you want Edward to be here when you asked me about this? I thought you guys were all over the hating each other?"

"I wasn't sure how he was going to take this after me and him made this deal…" he stopped abruptly.

"What deal" I asked suspiciously.

"Never mind, I'm sure he'll tell you, he tells you everything…" and with that he quickly transformed into his wolf form before I could ask him anymore questions.

_This day has just begun and its already weird… Oh well Renesmee will be up soon so I better get going._

***Ok, guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. But Merry Christmas! And Happy Holidays! =). Ok so this chapter didn't really get anywhere but next chapter I plan on having a lot of more Drama. Plus! Your going to finally meet Renesmee for the first time!***

**Comment and let me know what you think! Comment if you have an opinion on where the story should go, or if you have any opinions! Remember I'm always looking for ways to improve so..**

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Im sorry I havent updated in a LOOONNGGG time! _I've been really busy and have had MAJOR writer's block. I hope you are still with me on this story! __**

**Renesmee's POV**

The first thought that appeared into my head when I woke up wasn't that it was my birthday (that was far from it, I actually haven't thought much of it), but the fact that the house was unusually quiet. Normally there would at least be some kind of movement that I could hear, even if it was faintly. The only nose I could make out was the wind and the birds outside. I sat up, "Dad? Mom?" No answer. I tried again, "Hello?"

Finally the handle on my door turns, and in enters my aunt Alice, and uncle Jasper. Alice is a little on the short side and has pixy like hair. She is also a vampire but she has an ability that makes her a life saver at times. That's what my mom told me one day, a couple of years back when shtold me the story of how she went to save my fathers life. Jasper also has a special ability. He has the ability to change your emotions. Humans, Vampire, Werewolf's it doesn't matter who you are.

"Hey Sweetie! Happy birthday!" Alice sits at the edge of my bed and hugs me.

"Hi, what are you doing here? Where are my parents?"

"Well hello to you to," Jasper says. I look at him and smirk.

"You know what I meant Uncle Jay"

" I know, I know. Your father went out to find your mother. I guess Jacob asked to speak to your mom this morning in private and she has been gone for a while. Edward just wanted to go and make sure she was alright. They will be right back." As if he was the one with the ability to see the future, next thing I know I hear the door slam.

"WHAT DEAL DID YOU GUYS MAKE!" My mother screams

"Bella, Calm down! Renesmee might still be sleeping. The deal is nothing you need to worry about."

"You've been avoiding the question Edward. I've asked you multiple times. It has to be a big deal otherwise Jacob wouldn't have asked to talk to me alone, and you would have been there."

"What did Jacob need to talk to you about?"

"What was the deal?" " My mother countered back.

Before I knew it they both are entering my room, and it has suddenly gotten very crowed.

"Alice, Jasper what are you guys doing here?" Bella asks with a calm look on her face. As if she wanted to pretend we didn't hear that. Which of course we did.

"We just wanted to say Happy Birthday to our favorite niece" Alice chirps. "Oh Bella! By the way I've just decided that we need to take Nessie out to some of my favorite stores for her birthday! It'll be my treat"

"Wait? What? I-" Before I can object Alice is husling me out of my room. My mom quickly following.

"Alice, I don't know.. I had something planned. Maybe a different time?" Alice just wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, I know but I want to go shopping. Your going to go with me because you love me right?"

I don't know why my mother even tries, it's hard to win an argument against her.

**Edward's Point Of View**

Alice took off with Renesmee and Bella in tow and I'm left alone with Jasper. Great..

"Edward, you should tell Bella about the deal you made with Jacob" he tries to tell me.

"Jasper I can't do it. I know I probably should but I can't. She'd hate me, both of them would!" I tried to reason with him.

"Do you think that it would hurt her more or less if she found out that you have been keeping this from her for years? Yes. I think that she will be upset, but if you don't tell her soon someone else could end up telling her for you."

"Jasper, who would tell? I only told you and Alice about the deal I made. Of course I was completely joking about it. I didn't think that it would actually happen! Nobody did!"

"Whatever Eddie it's your call," Jasper says and he walks out, leaving me alone in my daughters room.

_What am I going to do? I should probably talk to Jacob, but I don't want to deal with him. Not today anyways. I'm not going to this spoil a day that is suppose to be special. A day to celebrate the day that one of the 2 beautiful women in my life came into the world._

_Eventually I got up and walked out of the room. It was time to go to the main house and set up for the party._

_**Okay so it's a little short but hey! at least I got a chapter up! Ooooh! What is this deal that Edward and Jacob made? It seems a little important doesn't it? ;) .**  
><em>

_**Well... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! and Tell your friends, tell your dogs, tell your neighbor! (haha sorry it's the lryics in the song i'm listening too (:**_


End file.
